


The Cost of Upgraded Armor

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung week 2019 (NSFW) [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dressing Room Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Heavy Petting, Humor, Nipple Play, Prompt: Anticipation, Tumblr: Yoosung Week, poorly concealed foreplay, sneaky ass MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: She was the perfect person to help him decide on a new look for future RFA parties, having a keen eye for detail and style...It was only natural for Yoosung to fall into her trap.





	The Cost of Upgraded Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have an excuse for this other than I'm over Yoosung sharing a color palette with a damn Minion orz...

     As her soft hands wandered up and down the length of his body, leaving no hem unturned, only one prevalent thought sat on his mind:

_He should have known this was a trap_

 

     Yoosung knew he was gullible—to a degree. But when it came to the one he loved, he belatedly realized both his strengths and weaknesses increased at least tenfold.

     When he’d mentioned he had been considering an upgrade in his wardrobe—just something a little more mature and fitting for RFA parties—he'd been happily surprised at the delighted interest his girlfriend had taken in his quest.  She had always been his strongest support and as the official RFA party coordinator, there was no doubt that her opinions would serve to help both.

     Still, as he leaned back against the dressing room wall for support, he couldn’t help feeling the fool as she eyed him hungrily; her bottom lip pinned between her teeth while delicate fingers hooked the waistband of the gunmetal grey slacks he’d chosen to start with.

“Mm, C-cutie, this—um…we could get in trouble and I still have to put together a complete look—,” he whispered, breaking off to choke down the gasp that left his throat.

     Wholly undeterred, she looked up slyly and grinned.

“And that’s why I’m helping you, isn’t it? These pants are nice, but I’m not sure about the color of this shirt…”

     Yoosung hid a laugh behind his hand before covering his eyes.

“Then why did you bother tucking this shirt in just to take it back out? _Why am I only half-buttoned?_ ”

“Yoosung, please—there is a method to my madness, trust me.” Her poker face was impressive, but the gleam in her eyes betrayed her tone instantly. Taking a deep breath, Yoosung summoned all his restraint to keep his voice down as her fingers worked their way down his front, sneaking in to brush what little ab definition he possessed.

     He had no idea how they were going to finish shopping at this rate…not that he wasn't enjoying himself, what with her lips pressed along his collarbone as it gradually became exposed—and then the shirt was off and she was back out the dressing room door while he tried to push himself up from the cool wall.

    Sitting down hard on the bench, Yoosung almost managed to get his breathing back under control by the time she strolled back in, arms laden with button-down dress shirts of varying cooler colors and a statement piece that drew his focus instinctively: a charcoal grey tailcoat vest with delicate silver pin-striping.

“Oh! I have a coat sort of like this for Christmastime—I don’t think I’ve seen a vest like this before,” he exclaimed, inspecting the material with wonder.

“I know, it’s perfect for you right down to the details!”

     Yoosung raised an eyebrow, unsure of her meaning until he held some of the paneling to the light; it was so subtle, but closer scrutiny revealed that some of the pin stripes were broken in places by tiny silken stars woven into the pattern.

     Wordlessly, she wound an arm over his shoulder and gently shut his gaping mouth, beaming at his awestruck expression.

“Honey, you’re amazing…how did you even find something like this?”

     A soft flush lit her face up innocently—a far cry from the predatory gaze she held earlier, but not at all uncharacteristic of her.

“Oh, it just sort of…I don’t know, it called to me?” she admitted coyly. It was Yoosung’s turn to blush, eyes filling with warmth at her consideration and skill. Squirming under his unabashed focus, the woman began busying herself by hanging up the rest of the dress shirts for side-by-side comparison.

     Eventually, while she lingered on a purple that matched the shade of his irises and Yoosung hesitated on a cornflower blue, they both agreed on a cool teal green that complemented all his features while striking a balance between mature and youthful. Once the tailcoat was eased over his shoulders, Yoosung couldn’t resist grinning, somewhat embarrassed at his reflection.

“This looks really good, but I’m…isn’t it a bit…?”

“A bit what?”

     Yoosung hesitated, a self-conscious twinge seizing his mind.

“…Isn’t it a little…too cool for me?”

     They both paused, considering his reflection before her hand swatted his behind, disturbing the tail panels.

“Who the hell is cooler than Yoosung Kim? Who else could possibly wear this better than  _you_?”

     There was no use fighting the red that stained his face, nor the jubilant smile from her adamant praise. In the midst of his basking, she’d slipped out and reappeared with a small collection of ties to finish off the ensemble. After some deliberating, Yoosung was stuck between a skinny steel blue tie and a basic grey…and couldn’t help feeling something was missing. The coordinator clearly agreed, whipping them both from around his collar as soon as he’d undone the knots.

     Her fingers lingered at the top button just over his throat…then she backed away, shaking her head and muttering to herself as she left the room. Before he could ponder her strange reaction, his girlfriend re-entered with a tie that caught his eye immediately; once it was fastened properly, Yoosung couldn’t help but feel that this was perfect—or close to it. The bowtie was a striking matte silver with black accenting the edges, providing a sort of bordered look; bending down at her request, Yoosung stood straight when she finished to take in his full appearance, smiling at the enamel black star pin she’d placed in the center of the tie knot.

“What do you think?”

     Chuckling, Yoosung smoothed the vest and traced the pin.

“I really like it, though this pin might be a little much, but…does a bowtie still look mature on me?”

     Smiling, the woman tilted her head, circling him appraisingly.

“Alright, I’ll concede the pin—I’ll just keep that for me. But the bowtie is good! There’s no reason that being mature should mean you have to lose all your cute charms for boring aesthetics…ok, look now,” she directed after removing the star.

     Yoosung eyed his reflection once more and instantly felt himself relax. More than the colors, patterns and cuts being flattering, he felt  _right_ —especially when the coordinator drew up to his side and he didn’t feel as though he looked out of place next to her; that sealed the deal for him.

     Happy with the decision, Yoosung unraveled the knot, loosening the tie…until a shiver tingled along his spine: he remembered he should have asked her to wait outside.

     The look on her face as he turned around told him that it was  _not going to happen._

“Sw-sweetie? It’s..uh..we should be going for lunch soon, right? Let me go ahead and buy this and…”

“We should just make sure of something…” she murmured, stepping behind and turning him back to the mirror.  Yoosung pressed his lips into a thin line as her hands resumed a deceptively innocent path, smoothing along his shoulders and tugging down the sides—that ended once the nimble fingers reached his hips.

     As they rested on either side of his pelvis, it was much akin to the calm before the storm; her hands travelled to the vest, releasing the buttons before moving to the teal undershirt and releasing the first three buttons. Yoosung gulped, uncertain of the ultimate goal here—then in a twist, she skipped the next few buttons and untucked just one of the shirt flaps.

     When she began to unbuckle the belt, Yoosung panicked, covering her hands.

“Shh, just trust me at least a little?” she cooed and Yoosung groaned inwardly, lamenting his lack of willpower. Leaning forward against the wall, a hand on either side of the mirror, Yoosung focused everything into remaining silent. A quick peek at the reflection ended up with him meeting her gaze, refusing to break away even as his zipper was pulled down.

     The first firm stroke against his member had him biting his lip, almost to the point of drawing blood. Smooth, achingly slow and at perfect pressure, Yoosung swallowed the urge to whimper as she palmed his length from base to tip; had his mind been clearer, he would have asked just  _what_  she was trying to be sure of as they edged closer and closer to soiling the yet to be paid for garments—alas, he was in no condition; Yoosung fought to retain composure as his love brought him to full mast with laughable ease.

    Seemingly satisfied at her efforts thus far, her left hand stole under the shirt and brushed lightly over his nipple almost as if by accident. However, the prodding, twisting and gentle pinching was quite deliberate. Panting heavily, Yoosung struggled to find his voice until a gentle breath blew across his neck.

“ _H-honey..._!”

“Ah, that’ll do it! These will be perfect for the party!”

     The sudden brightness of her formerly sultry tone threw him into a mental whiplash. Eyes darting around, he’d only just noticed that she had somehow redone his pants and belt without his noticing.

“What? What do you mean? What were you checking for…?”

     Instead of answering him, she merely grinned and placed both hands low on his waist. When she pressed in, he finally realized that until she had done so, the dark color of the pants along with the shadow from the folds did an impressive job of hiding his rather eager anatomy.

“Just hand these to me and get redressed, I’ll take them to the counter!” she said, hopping outside the room with a skip in her step.

     Breathing heavily, Yoosung did as instructed while taking a few moments to concentrate on  _calming down._ He cracked the door, handing the outfit over with scandalized glare; his much lighter khaki pants weren’t nearly so conducive to hiding certain issues, so Yoosung took several more minutes for the problems to...subside.

 

* * *

 

 

     Eventually, they left the store, stepping into a tidy diner along the shopping strip. While Yoosung let her choose the menu, he sorted through his purchases before he realized something was amiss.

“…Did I forget to get the star pin?” he asked just as the waiter left with their order. Smiling, the woman shook her head and squeezed his forearm.

“No, I bought it for myself, don’t worry—you can borrow it any time.”

      Yoosung nodded at first until his curiosity got the better of him.

“Did you put the bag in your purse or something?”

“Oh no—I’m wearing it!”

     Yoosung blinked, scanning her from head to toe with his eyes; there was no little black star in sight. He was about to point this out in concern until he caught her half-lidded stare. Yoosung swallowed, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“… _Where_?”

     A tiny thrill of trepidation ran through his lungs as he watched her lips pull back into a mischievous smirk.

“…You’ll find it later, I’m sure,” she promised, the weight of anticipation belying her casual inflection. Without flinching or breaking eye contact, Yoosung raised his hand.

“ _Excuse me, can we get our order to go_?”


End file.
